Monsters
Monsters are the enemies that you encounter throughout the game. These enemies appear in camps, quests, and boss fights. Orcs Orcs are one of the more common enemies you face. Generally melee fighters, they can come equipped with a range of armor and equipment. Wwolves axe.png|Orc with stone axe Wwolves spiked club.png|... with spiked club. Wwolf giant sword.png|... with giant sword. wwolf sword and shield.png|... with sword and buckler. wwolf 2 axes.png|... with two axes. wwolf helmet shield axe.png|... with headband (?), shield, battle axe. Mummies Mummies are melee monsters, found in survival mode. They have low defense, usually have dual daggers, attack very face, and have high attack speed. They are often grouped up with trolls. Mummies are considered a rare monster (found in few battles.) Mummy.png|Mummy Mummy leather helmet.png|... with leather helmet. Goblins Very similar to orcs , the goblins are a bit more flexible with weapons, but don lighter armor. They focus on melee, but occasionally have ranged attacks. They attack often with werefolk. Orc leather armor spiked club.png|Orc with spiked club, leather armor, and facial scar. Get a Band-Aid, dude. Ogres One of the more powerful of normal enemies, ogres carry massive swords, have very high hit points and do not stop attacking their intended target until they die, or are Taunted in some way (e.g. Charge). They generally appear along with mummies, making them the one of the harder monsters to fight. Two ogres appear as a double boss, they are actually about the same strength as ones in the wild (over level 15 or so). Ogre giant sword.png|Troll (ogre) with giant sword. r Two-headed Ogres These ogres carry clubs, and wear heavy armor. They focus attacks on the first person to come into range, rather than a specific target. Ettin.png|They say two heads are better than one, unless you're this guy. Pointy_Hat_Ogre.jpg|... With spiked helmet, and spiky club Skeletons Skeletons are the most frequent enemy you will face on your adventures. They spawn in every combination of class, armor, and equipment possible. These enemies can be affected by skills such as a Clerics Exorsism. Skel sword.png|Skeleton with sword. Skel sword brn armor.png|... with sword and armor. Skel brn armor blue hdband knife.png|... with armor, headband, knife-like blade. skel helmet giant sword.png|... with helmet and giant sword. Skel helmet shield axe.png|... with helmet, buckler, battle axe. Skel hdband stone axe.png|... with armor, headband, stone axe. Skel armor horned helmet 2 swords.png|... with horned helmet, armor, two swords. Skel archer shirt eyepatch.png|... with bow, shooter cloak, eyepatch. Skel Mage purple hood.png|... with skull staff, purple hood. Skele Enemies.jpg|...With Woodsmens cap, elite elven hauberk and, ??? Bow Acolyte hooded skele.jpg|...with acolyte hood Fire Skeletons Fire skeletons are different from normal skeletons, as they are unaffected by skills such as Exorsism and are very very rare, an average player sees about 5 total. Like mummies, they specialize in attack and speed, but at much lesser extent. They mainly come equipped with a spike clubbed and a metal helmet. they are exactly like summoner skeletons, only with red eyes. Humans These enemies are equipped with nearly any weapon and armor combination. They are very common in hero battles. These enemies also come in all forms of classes. fire elf mage.png|Fire Folk as Fire Mage. Elves Evil elves that can either come together, or with humans. They mainly come with bows and arrows, along with simple robes, or daggers and similar apparel. They CAN USE SKILLS. They have high speed, low def., and medium other stats. wood elves swords.png|Wood Elf with dagger. wood elf archer.png|... with bow. Category:Game Play